Heavy Rain and a Night at Donahue's
by HotChocolate329
Summary: Sue is not the biggest fan of storms and she has to sleep alone during such a night. Sean is only a couple of rooms away.


I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the characters and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story line.

* * *

Ooo

Sue and Sean are dating and when they decided to tell their families, Heck family had to run out of town for a family emergency and Sue ends-up spending the weekend at Donahue's house. A heavy rain and thundering which are Sue's weaknesses , so Sean comes to her rescue.

* * *

Ooo

Sue and Sean have been secretly dating for two months now. The only people who knew about this were; Brad, Lexi, and Axl who foundout mistakenly while Sean and Sue were making out on the couch. After started dating both of them were inseparable. Either they would be at Sue's apartment or when Axl is there, they spend the night at Sean's apartment.

Sue has got used to wrapped Sean's arm around her or used his shoulder as a pillow for the past two months, she couldn't believe that she has become so clinging to Sean, but she knew that he secretly liked it when she hugged him or held his hand in public and also when they were alone.

One night Sean had to stay back at ER for an emergency case, as there was a fire incident at one of the police stations, as a result, Sue spent the night without Sean by her side. Next morning until Sean returned home, Sue was wide awake, this made Sean worried, because he was scared that in case they had to live apart from each other, how they were going to adjust their lives, then Sue confirmed that she will drop everything and go with him even if travels to the end of the world. This made Sean both happy and worries. He wanted Sue by his side and he also wanted Sue to achieve her dreams. After a lot of shouting and screaming which almost made them to have a breakup Sean agreed that they will discuss it if such a situation occurs.

Sean knew that both of them have not loved anyone like they loved each other. They were attached by their hips as Brad used to describe their relationship. A lot of med school girls are envy of Sue, as they witness how caring and protective Sean when it comes to Sue, some see this as puppy love, but only those who had known them for a long time could see the real love.

They needed to tell their parents about their relationship since they knew that their parents will be very happy for both of them, so they decided to do this together during their monthly Heck and Donahue dinner. Turns out that the Heck family had to travel to Michigan since Sue's Aunt, Frankie's sister was ill, so Axl and Brick also joined them, but Sue had to stay back as she had an interview at one of the Hotels. Since it was a study break for them Sue ended up spending the weekend at Dohanue's family, of course, Sean was over the moon that his girlfriend was spending a long weekend at his place, but that means there will be his parents as well as his nosy sisters.

* * *

Ooo

When they reached Orson it was pouring down and also thundering. Sue was not the biggest fan when incomes to thundering. Since she was a baby she used to either run into her parent's room or Axl's room whenever there was a storm or heavy rain. She started to worry about the storm, If it continues then she will have to spend the night at Donahue, this means she will have to sleep in their guest room alone and cold. She wanted to ask Sean to return to one of their apartments which he would do in a heartbeat, but she also knew that his parents are seeing him after two months, and she didn't have the heart to destroy their family reunion.

So, that's how she ended up in the guest room at Donahue's house just like she predicted. Sue was wide awake and has been tossing around for the past three hours. Whenever it starts thundering it freaked her out. She cried keeping a pillow and burying her head deeper into the pillow. She wanted nothing more than to walk into Sean's room and cuddle with him, but she sighed as they were in his parent's house. Finally, she decided to get up and go to the living room at least then she would not freak out. Sue really missed her boyfriend's strong and comfortable body next to her.

* * *

Ooo

Sean knew that Sue is a troubled sleeper when it comes to heavy rains and storms. He once remembered when they were kids, Sean was at Heck's house having a sleepover with Axl, and it was pouring down and little Sue crying and hugging a Woofy Dog and came in to Axl's room and wanted to sleep with him as she was scared, as usual, Axl chased her away and true to Donahue's nature Sean quickly volunteered to keep little girl company, and they ended up cuddling on the small bed and that's how Sue's parents found them in the next morning. He sighed as he couldn't get a proper sleep as he was worried about his girlfriend who was all alone in this dark night. Finally, he decided to worry about the consequences later and to go to his girlfriend, because he knew that both of them will not get any sleep tonight.

* * *

Ooo

Sean slowly walked down the hall and came into the guest room and noticed that the door was wide open and he started to worry and quickly took a peek expecting to see his girlfriend, but instead he found an empty bed and no sign of Sue. He then heard a slow murmuring in the kitchen. So, he slowly but quickly walked toward the kitchen.

* * *

Ooo

Sue decided to have warm milk and she already knew herself around Nancy's kitchen as she had spent most of her childhood at this place. While she was having the milk she was thinking if to go back to the guest room or to go to Sean's room. Sue knew that she won't get any sleep if she returns to her room, so finally thought of going to Sean's room. 'Sue don't over think just sneak and go to his room and before everyone else wakes up and return to your room in the morning. So, you are happy and so are they. Yes, let's go. ' Sue told her self.

" Great plan by the way!" Sue almost dropped her mug when she heard someone's voice.

"Seriously Sean, you almost gave me heart-attack!" Sue complain but smiled upon seeing her handsome boyfriend after four hours apart.

He smirked and walked to her and quickly pulled her to a hug. "Trouble sleeping?" He asked her already knowing the answer.

"Hmm.." She hummed into his warm torso. After a while, she heard an ear-piercing thunder and buried her face into his chest, even more, hugging him tightly.

Sean held her closer knowing how scared she was. Once it's over he took her hand and led her to his room leaving the mug in the dishwasher.

Sue assumed he would leave her in the guest room but when they passed it, she started to panic.

"Sean." She called him in low voice and pulled his hand. He quickly shushed her and continued to walk. When they reached his room and he slowly closed the door and gestured her to get into the bed, but she stood there without moving. He sighed and pulled her hand and took her to his bed.

After settling himself he pulled her small form into him and embraced her tightly. It started to thunder and Sue was not scared anymore as she had her boyfriend and she felt her eyes getting heavier and before she knew both of them were sleeping.

* * *

Ooo

Nancy got up first, it was her usual routine to wake up before everyone else and complete her chorus. She decided to check on Sue hoping she slept well without her family in town. She loved the girl next door and she secretly prayed that she and Sean started to date, but her payer still not answered. When she found the guest room empty she started to worry and then she heard her husband calling her name. Wanting to tell him first she needed to find Sue she quickly walked up to him and saw that he saw grinning. She frowned. He signaled her not to make any noise and showed Sean's room.

When she took a peek her heart melted upon seeing two figures that were sleeping on her son's bed. Sean and Sue were in deep sleep. Sue's face was buried into Sean's neck and his arms are hugging her. They were both looking very comfortable and she felt her eyes were tearing and Ron gave her a quick hug seeing his wife was emotional. After looking at their children both of them decided to give them some privacy and left the room closing the door behind.

* * *

Ooo

Sean woke up feeling bright sunlight which was peeking from his window and felt a warm body pressing into his side. He loved to wake up like this cuddling Sue who has stolen his heart and now his bed and also his body. He smiled loving the feeling of love that he felt for his girlfriend. He gave a small peck on her forehead. She sighed happily feeling a warm kiss on her temple and woke up seeing handsome eyes looking at her. After giving a quick peck on his lips both decided not to take kissing any further as they were at Orson.

* * *

Ooo

Sean opened his bedroom door only to find his nosy sisters at his door grinning widely at both of them. " Hey, Sean! Hey Sue! Mom asked to wake up both of you for breakfast." Shelly said winking at his brother.

"Don't worry we already know that you two are together," Dotty said. "You know you could have at least stop holding hands when you got here," Shelly said smirking.

Sue started to blush. "Are they…is she angry?" Sue asked from Shelly.

"Nope, but the opposite. We all were waiting for you two to start dating. Come on they are waiting for you." Dotty pulled Sue and dragged her to the dining room, Sean following them.

"Mom." She called while taking a seat next to Ron, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Good Morning Sue! I hope you slept well." He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Donahue, it was ok. Thank you so much for letting me stay until my parents return." She said avoiding Sean's face.

"Oh...non-sense. You are family Sue. Now I think we passed Mr. and Mrs. Donahue. Please call me Nancy." She said.

"I agree, you should call me Ron. I prefer Dad, but I know you may need some time for that, but whenever you are ready Sue." Ron said.

Sue started to tear up unable to speak she just nodded. Sean held her hand. "Thank you, Ron and Nancy, it means a lot." She said while looking older couple.

"See you owe me those 10 bucks." Sue and Sean heard Nancy telling Ron who smiled in return.

"Yeah, but I am happy that I lot it." He said while kissing his wife.

Life couldn't be any better. "Welcome to the family Sue," Sean said while kissing his girlfriend for the first time in front of the family.

Shelly and Dotty catcalled while Ron and Nancy awed. They had a long conversation and many things to discuss with their neighbour family who one day soon going to be officially family.

THE END.

* * *

Ooo

Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback are welcome.


End file.
